surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Road Rage for Nintendo Wii U (2017)
Fun in the during...All Star Road Rage for Nintendo Wii U. Racers * Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald and Daisy (from Mickey and the Roadster Racers) * Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye (from PAW Patrol) * Ben and Kevin (from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger (from Power Rangers) * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cosmo (from Sonic X) * Green Ranger (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Leo, Annie, Quincy and June (from Little Einsteins) * Felix and Ralph (from Fix-It Felix Jr.) * Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five (from Codename: Kids Next Door) * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, King Candy, Jubileena, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty and Adorabeezle (from Sugar Rush) * Maggie, Rayna and Pupert (from The Buzz on Maggie) * Swaysway and Buhdeuce (from Breadwinners) * Dipper and Mabel (from Gravity Falls) * Sergeant Calhoun (from Hero's Duty) * Peabody, Sherman and Penny (from Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby (from Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * Jake, Izzy & Cubby (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Hazel, Lavender and Posie (from Little Charmers) * Pac-Man, Spiral and Cylindria (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Arnold, Helga and Gerald (from Hey Arnold!) * White Ranger (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie) * Kim (from Kim Possible) * Chowder (from Chowder) * Grim, Billy and Mandy (from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Star and Marco (from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Miles and Loretta (from Miles from Tomorrowland) * Red Zeo Ranger (from Power Rangers Zeo) * Dexter and Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Rusty and Ruby (from Rusty Rivets) * Red Turbo Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger, Yellow Turbo Ranger and Pink Turbo Ranger (from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) * Rapunzel and Cassandra (from Tangled: The Series) * Nella (from Nella the Princess Knight) * Fleeker, Flo and Boomer (from Floogals) * Catboy, Owlette and Gekko (from PJ Masks) * Gumball, Anais and Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa (from The Loud House) * Princess Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono (from The Lion Guard) * Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Poppy and Branch (from Trolls) * Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger and Fear (from Inside Out) * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita and Nora (from Bratz Babyz The Movie) * Nina (from Nina's World) * Bunsen and Mikey (from Bunsen is a Beast) * Sofia and Amber (from Sofia the First) * Dot (from Dot.) * Shimmer, Shine and Leah (from Shimmer and Shine) * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot and Enchantress (from Suicide Squad) * Slappy (from Goosebumps) * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny (from Bubble Guppies) * Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye (from Avengers Assemble) * Jenny Wakeman (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Doc (from Doc McStuffins) * Judy and Nick (from Zootopia) * Mordecai and Rigby (from Regular Show) * Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon and Groot (from Guardians of the Galaxy) * Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach (from Supernoobs) * Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey (from The 7D) * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford (from Phineas and Ferb) * Milo, Melissa and Zack (from Milo Murphy's Law) * Sheriff Callie (from Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) * Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Angelica (from Rugrats) * Timmy and Chloe (from The Fairly Oddparents) * Maya (from Maya the Bee) * Ami, Yumi and Kaz (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter (from Sailor Moon) * Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood and Ellie Craft (from Magical Doremi) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) * Jake Long (from American Dragon Jake Long) * Ruby (from The Land Before Time) * Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Zeb (from Star Wars Rebels) * Princess Elena (from Elena of Avalor) * Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Blythe (from Littlest Pet Shop) * Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Larryboy (from Larryboy) * Penn Zero (from Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) * Wally and Norville (from Wallykazam!) * Dudley and Kitty (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Mac and Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Zim and Gir (from Invader Zim) * Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl (from Steven Universe) * Milli, Geo and Bot (from Team Umizoomi) * Goldie and Bear (from Goldie & Bear) * Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) * Miles Morales and Iron Spider (from Ultimate Spider-Man) New Racers * Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) * Ben (from Ben 10) * Todd and Riley (from The Replacements) * Sci-Twi (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Ginger (from As Told By Ginger) * Jimmy and Heloise (from Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) * Ping-Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles) * Captain Planet (from Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Sibella, Elsa, Phantasma, Winnie and Tanis (from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Gloriosa Daisy (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Bessie (from The Mighty B!) * Wander and Sylvia (from Wander Over Yonder) * Lazlo, Raj and Clam (from Camp Lazlo) * Randy Cunningham (from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) * Sam, Clover and Alex (from Totally Spies!) * Kai-Lan (from Ni Hao Kai-Lan) * Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Kimi and Susie (from All Grown Up) * Juniper Lee and Ray Ray Lee (from The Life & Times Juniper Lee) * 2D Phineas, 2D Ferb, 2D Candace and 2D Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * McGee, Gretchen and Squirt (from Camp Lakebottom) * Twist, Kiki, Shout and Marina (from Fresh Beat Band of Spies) Locations * Evergreen Terrence * Entertainment District * Nuclear Power Plant * Downtown